


Emotions Are Complicated, kiddo

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: Domestic Steter [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stay At Home Dad Peter Hale, Werewolf Children, Werewolf Senses, talks about depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Johnny's werewolf senses let him know his dad's been sad, he can smell it. But he's not sad exactly. It's confusing but he wants to help. So Peter explains about depression and growing up, then suggest they make Stiles' favorite food to help cheer him up.





	Emotions Are Complicated, kiddo

“What’s the matter with you?” Peter asked their son. The ride back from school had been quiet and Peter could sense something was off but usually, Johnny didn’t hesitate to share. 

“Why is dad sad?” Johnny asked. 

“What makes you say that?” Peter asked in turn. Though he had sensed it too. It wasn’t that Stiles was sad about anything in particular. It was just one of those ruts of sprinkled depression that leaves those notes of sadness. 

Peter remembered when they were first living together and he first caught on to those chemosignals. He would panic that he was doing something wrong, something that made Stiles unhappy with him. He went out of his way to make Stiles happy again. Make his favorite meals, take him to see his favorite teams, get him incredibly expensive and rare comic books…anything to get his boyfriend happy with him again. 

Stiles sat Peter down and explained to him about his depression. It was an on-going battle, and it wasn’t as bad as when he was a teen. Most of the time Stiles doesn’t even notice it himself, it’s like the white noise in the background…but a wolf would be able to pick up on it. 

“He smells sad…I asked him about it and he said he wasn’t but…” Johnny frowned deeply. “I know what sad smells like.”

Peter knelt in front of his son and leaned in to press his forehead against him. Johnny leaned into it, enjoying the wolf gesture. 

“You’re not wrong. But your dad didn’t lie either.” Peter told him. 

“I don’t understand,” Johnny said. 

“Well…as you get older emotions get weird. Complex and weird. There are things called anxiety and depression and they’re things that happen to everyone. It’s easy to get anxious if there’s an important event coming up like a big game or presentation…or a medical exam or even a driver’s test…and you can easily get a great sadness, a depression when you lose something dear…when someone moves away…or even passes away. But after some time and some healing…sometimes…it doesn’t go away. 

“And dad…because of his job, and how as serious as it can be…plus his worry about grandpa and his job…dad has a lot of worries. But he’s strong. And he’s got a lot of love for you and me, so just trust that he is very happy but also a bit sad. It’s nothing against us…being human…being alive…we’re not just allowed to have one emotion at a time. Most of the time that’s how it works but sometimes you can feel a mixture of emotions at once…and it’s okay.” Peter explained. 

“Oh. Okay…is there anything I can do to help?” Johnny asked. 

Peter smiled, “Of course. We can make dad’s favorite food today. We can prepare a bath for him so he can relax when he gets home…and we can snuggle in for a family movie night with his favorite movie.” 

“That’ll help?” Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course! No matter what’s out there or what your dad faces, coming home to a good cooked meal, his favorite no less, a clean house, his favorite movie and his favorite people there to hug the bad away? It’s the perfect cure. Now go wash up so you can help me.” Peter instructed. 

“Okay~” 


End file.
